Riding on a Train of Misery
by MCL3690
Summary: "Tic Toc Naruto. Your family's waiting." Naruto is a regular guy with a house, a job, and a family. Everything is perfect for him. However one day while running an errand for his boss, things go horribly wrong. What will happen to him? What will happen to his family?
1. Chapter 1

** I'm back! I know it's been a while, but I've been busy writing a book! If I ever feel to post it, it will probably be on my fiction press account. But anyways I noticed that every summer I have posted a story, so it's nice to see how my writing has changed over the years from age 10 to age 15/16. **

** So with this story, I hope that this won't be a super long story only because I have a limit on ideas right now. But for the sake of the story, this is modern day. Alright, I'm done rambling, enjoy the story!**

"Naruto!" Everyone turned to watch Naruto run from his desk to his boss, Jiraiya, who was tapping his foot angrily.

"Yes sir?"

"I need a favor. I need you to go to that new tea shop, Sweet Tea. Tsunade will be there with paperwork that I need for the meeting later today."

"But sir, that's all the way across town. I would have to take the train to get there!"

"I know, but this is important. You need to get the paperwork to me by 6 today. If it isn't in my hands by then, you won't have a job. Understand?" Naruto gulped and looked at the clock. 10:00. It took 2 hours to get to the other side of the city.

"I understand. You can count on me." Jiraiya handed Naruto a piece of paper and Naruto ran out of the room filled with cubicles, and towards the exit of the building, but not before passing by Sasuke. He was wearing a black suit that was identical to Naruto's.

"Hey Dobe, where are you speeding off to?" Sasuke asked pushing up his glasses from the tip of his nose. Naruto stopped and looked at him.

"I have to get these papers from Tsunade to Jiraiya by 6 today by taking the train or else I won't have a job."

"Oh well good luck. I would hate to see your 4 year old kid be homeless because her big dobe of a dad couldn't do his job right" Sasuke said sipping his coffee looking right at Naruto. Naruto's face went right into despair as he thought about Hinata and Hitori being on the streets. Sasuke sensed this.

"I'm kidding, but just know Jiraiya doesn't hold empty promises. Oh and by the way, I want bubble tea from Sweet Tea."

"Yeah yeah. Well I'm going. See ya!" Naruto ran out of the office. Sasuke saw the paper jump out of Naruto's blazer and fall to the ground. He thought it was a piece of trash so he threw it away and walked back into his office. Naruto ran all the way down to the train station a few blocks from the office. He looked at the train schedule and saw that the next train into the city was in an hour. So he sat down on a bench and got comfortable.

About 45 minutes later, Naruto had noticed that he had fallen asleep as he had found himself being woken up by his cell phone blaring. He answered it drowsily.

"Hello?" The other end was being welcomed by heavy breathing.

"Um…hello? Is anyone there?"

"Naruto." Naruto jumped. He was welcomed by a deep, computer generated voice. "Naruto, I have some news for you. I have your wife and your kid." Naruto's eyes widened.

"What? Who is this? Sasuke, is that you? "

"No Naruto. But I am someone that you know. And you've known for a long time."

"Wait, who are you anyway? And how do I know if you're not lying or not? You may just be bluffing!" Naruto said standing up.

"I'll send you a picture." There was a silence and then a notification saying there was a new picture message. Naruto opened the picture and saw Hinata and Hitori sitting in a corner with their eyes blindfolded and their hands tied behind their backs.

"Alright who the hell are you? I'll track you down." He started to pace, and sweat was starting to drip down his forehead. His breath quickened.

"Naruto calm down, they'll be safe. I'll have my men feed them and everything. I can have them put back into your arms on a few special conditions." Naruto cursed under his breath.

"Alright what do you want? Money? Because I can get that for you!" Naruto was breathing hard. He couldn't imagine his life if anything happened to his wife and kid.

"I'll announce my conditions in a little while. Just make sure to be in the city by 1 today. After all, don't you have to be there for an appointment with Tsunade? Goodbye Naruto."

"Wait I'm not done with you yet!" Naruto started, but was cut off. He had completely forgotten about Tsunade and Jiraiya. He scrunched his brows in frustration. He called Hinata's phone, but he was sent to voicemail. Eventually his train had arrived and he walked into the train car alone. As he turned to look out of the window, he saw a person with a black sweatshirt covering their face. The person raised their hand and flicked a note at Naruto's train car. It landed on the window. Naruto read the note and his eyes widened.

_Tic Toc Naruto. You're family's waiting._

_"_Damn it!" He kicked over a nearby trashcan and sat down on one of the benches rubbing his temples. Panic was starting to settle in.

**Okay I have no idea where this came from. It's a big change from what I usually do. But I kinda like the idea and I hope you do too. So who do you think the mysterious person is? And what do you think the conditions are? And what about Jiraiya? Please review and tell me what you think. Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Alright so here is the next installment to this story! I think I really like where this story is going and I hope you all are too. Hope you enjoy!**

Naruto sat down on the bench rubbing his temples. He didn't know what to do. He had just found out that his wife and kid had been kidnapped, talked to the actual kidnapper, and just realized that he still had to do his job for Jiraiya. This was an awful day. 30 minutes later, the train had stopped and a lady with long pink hair and big green eyes. She sat down next to Naruto.

"Hello." She said to Naruto. He looked up to see her smiling at him.

"Hi." Her smile instantly turned into a frown.

"Is there something wrong?" Naruto sighed. He couldn't tell her that his wife and kid were in danger.

"No, there's nothing wrong."

"Well alright then." She said uncertain. She then opened her purse and a paper flew out. "Oops!. Could you get that for me?"

"Sure thing miss." Naruto reached down and grabbed the paper filled with writing off of the train floor. He noticed that she wasn't looking at him, so being the sneaky person that he was, he read the piece of paper.

_I know who you are Naruto. I'm here to help you. _

He looked up from the paper to the woman who was now looking directly at him. He handed over the paper to her.

"Oh well thank you sir!" She said overdramatically. "What's your name by the way?"

"Naruto. And you?"

"Sakura. Nice to meet you." She took out another piece of paper and scribbled down something on it. Then she handed it to him.

_There are voice recording devices on this train. So no reactions okay? Anything weird and the guy will kill your family in an instant._

Naruto nodded and scribbled down something else on the paper.

_Okay. But how do you know who I am anyway?_

Sakura wrote something on the back of the paper.

_I'm an agent who tries to save people like you. You've been a target for a while Naruto. Now no more talking about this here. I'll explain when we get off the train. _

Sakura put the piece of paper back in her purse and started up a conversation with Naruto.

"So do you live around here Naruto?"

"No I actually live about 30 minutes from here. I'm on an errand for my boss."

"Oh well that's nice. What's it for?"

And from then on Sakura and Naruto carried on a conversation for a while all the way until the train had stopped on the other side of the city.

"Well I guess I better get going Sakura. Nice to meet you though."

"Oh I'm actually getting off here too. Mind if I walk with you?" Sakura winked at him.

"It would be no trouble at all." They both got off the train and walked towards a restroom.

"Okay we should be safe here." Sakura got right down to business. "Now I know this may seem a bit out of the ordinary but-" Sakura was cut off by a phone ringing. Naruto's phone. Naruto looked at the phone and saw that it was the same number that had called earlier. The kidnapper's phone. He showed her the phone number and Sakura gestered at the phone for him to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Naruto. So nice to see you again

"Don't you mean talk to?"

"Oh no Naruto. I mean see. I can see you, but you can't see me."

"So you're close to me?" Naruto shouted. He saw wondering eyes from the random people on the street and told himelf to be quieter.

"Yes Naruto. And I have your family with me. We decided to have an outing today. Would you like to speak to them?

"Alright listen you asshole, just tell me where you are. Stop being a little punk and just show yourself already!"

"In due time Naruto. Now, I know you're anxious to talk to your family again, so I'll make you a deal. If you finish my first request in under an hour, then you can talk to them. If you don't, then you can't. Fair enough?"

Naruto gulped. "Fair. Now what the first request?" Sakura heard request and she got close to the phone to hear it as well as pulling out a piece of paper and pen to write it down.

"I'm something that is enjoyed in the winter, a substitute for something else that is a drink, and can only be found in one place in this city. What am I? Where can I be found?"

"What type of game is this? Are we children?" Naruto asked.

"Oh no Naruto. We are definitely not children. But just remember, there is a child in the middle of this. Your hour started at the beginning of this call." The kidnapper hung up. Sakura looked at Naruto with worried eyes.

"What are you going to do?" She asked him.

"Well first we have to figure out this riddle. I think he wants us to figure out what he is and where he can be found. So I'm going to guess it may be a shop that we might have to go into. After that I guess he'll call us again if it's the right one."

"Well do you have any ideas?"

"Maybe. It's a stretch, but it may just work."Naruto grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her in the direction of his idea.

**So that is chapter 2! I really hope that you enjoyed this. It's something new and I really like it. So where do you think Naruto is going? And how exactly does Sakura have a role in this? Please leave a review on your guesses as well as any other feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry about the wait. This chapter just didn't want to get written. And to be honest, I get lazy. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

"Naruto where are we going?" Sakura asked as Naruto ragged her down the streets of the city.

"We're going down to a shop. A tea shop called Sweet Tea." This was the only place Naruto could think of that actually fit the riddle.

"I know that place. But that's literally all the way across town. We will never be able to make it in time." Naruto stopped running and looked at Sakura. Then, in the corner of his eye, he sees a bike shop behind Sakura.

"Not if we walk. But if we ride bikes..."

**5 minutes later**

"Excuse me! Pardon me!" Sakura yelled as she swerved through the crowds of people.

"Hey! Move out of the way old man!" Naruto also yelled as he happened to pass by a 40 year old man. Eventually, the two of them managed to get out of the busy streets, and onto the outskirts of the city, to ride in peace.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think that we'll make it in time? I mean really. We only have-" Naruto paused to look at his watch. "20 minutes left. I feel like we won't be able to do this."

"Naruto, if there is anyone that can go through this and makes sure that everyone gets out alive, then it's you. I may have only known you for a few hours, but I can tell that you are determined. I'll make sure that you and your family make it out okay."

"Thanks Sakura. I really needed to hear that."

"No problem." The two of them road in silence for 15 minutes. With only 5 minutes left on the clock, Sweet Tea was finally coming to view.

"Sakura! I see it!" Naruto starts to ride the bike as if he was a cyclist. Sakura barely manages to catch up with him. When they finally made it to Sweet Tea, Naruto jumps off his bike and runs into the shop, but careful not to make someone panic. He wouldn't want to cause a scene.

"Nar...ru...to." A voice had said.

"Hello? Who said my name?"

"Nar...ru...to." Naruto looked in the direction of the voice and sees a voice recorder with a sticky note attached to it. He runs to the recorder and picks up the sticky note. On the note, it had a number.

"What's that?" Naruto turns around to find Sakura behind him looking over his shoulder.

"I think it's a number. Should we call?"

"I would. It might give us another clue to getting your family back." Naruto nodded and took out his phone. He carefully dialed the number and put the phone up to his ear. After 2 rings, he heard breathing.

"Hello?" Naruto asked.

"Na...Naruto?" The person was heavily breathing.

"Hinata? Is that you?"

"Y...Yes." Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. She was okay.

"How are you honey? Are you hurt? Where is Hitori? Is she okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a...little tired is all. The person that...took us separated Hitori and I...but I ask every 10 minutes if ...she's okay. Last time... I checked she was."

"Alright. Good." Everyone was okay. "Now Hinata, I need a hint of some kind. Do you know where you are? Can you describe it?" Naruto turned the phone on speaker so that Sakura could listen for any important information.

"Alright Naruto, you screwed it up." The kidnapper was on the phone. "I was going to let you have a touching moment, but clearly you just have to try and get information from everyone don't you?"

"Damn you." Naruto gritted out.

"Now Naruto, you're wife and child are safe, they are just blind folded and handcuffed, but they are safe. They aren't being harmed...yet."

"Just give us the next clue!" Sakura yelled into the phone.

"Well then. Someone is very touchy today. Here is the next clue. I'm in cars, I'm in your body, and I'm in your heater. What am I and where can I be found? You have an hour starting now."

"Wait! Can...can I just have a few more words with my wife?" Naruto ran his fingers through his hair.

"Sure. But just remember, that takes off your hour." Naruto could hear the phone being passed.

"Naruto?"

"Hinata, I love you and I'll be there soon, alright? Don't panic and if you can, sleep. That will make time go by faster, okay? And make sure..." Naruto's voice was covered up by the computer generated voice.

"45 minutes starting at the beginning of this call."

And don't forget to-" Naruto was cut off by the dial tone. He slammed his fist against the wall. "Damn it!" Everyone in the busy Sweet Tea shop looked at Naruto. Sakura stepped in front of him.

"Sorry, he got the wrong tea." She said in a sympathetic voice. Everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Naruto you have to calm down and think about the riddle. We can't just give up now. We're getting closer and closer. Sakura said as she patted his back.

"Okay. We can do this. Let's go." They were about to head out the door when Naruto bumped into someone.

"Sorry I-" Naruto paused when he saw who he bumped into. Tsunade. "Shit."

"Hello Naruto." Tsunade said "Let's sit and talk.

**Alright so that's a bit of a cliff hanger there. What will Naruto do about Tsunade? And will he make it in time? Well I guess we'll just have to wait and find out. As always, thanks for reading, please tell your friends, and leave me a review telling me what you thought about this chapter. See you soon!**


End file.
